X-Men: The Last Stand
X-Men: The Last Stand is a sequel to X2: X-Men United that was released in 2006. It is the third film in the series. The budget of the film was $210 million what was over double of the 1st movie's budget and $85 million more than the 2nd movie. The film grossed $460,000,000 million worldwide with $235 mililon coming from North America and $225 million from overseas. Plot The pharmaceutical company Worthington Labs announces it has developed an inoculation to suppress the X-gene that gives mutants their powers and makes them different from other humans, offering the "cure" to any mutant who wants it. While some mutants are interested in the cure, including the X-Men's Rogue, many others are horrified by the announcement. In response to the news, the X-Men's adversary Magneto raises an army, warning his followers that the "cure" will be forcefully used to exterminate the mutant race. Cyclops, still depressed about the loss of Jean Grey, returns to Alkali Lake. Jean appears to Cyclops, and as the two kiss, Jean changes and kills Cyclops. Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that when Jean sacrificed herself, she unleashed the powerful alternate personality she calls "Phoenix". Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then escapes to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean is now a powerful mutant, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. She destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Following the loss of Xavier, the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company. During the fight, Beast injects Magneto with the "cure", nullifying his mutant powers. After the battle, the Phoenix emerges and begins to destroy everything around her. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her with his claws. The school continues without Xavier, with Storm now as headmistress and Logan as a teacher; the President appoints Beast as ambassador to the United Nations; Rogue returns, telling Iceman she has taken the "cure." The underpowered Magneto sits at a chessboard in a park and reaches out toward a metal chess piece that moves slightly, indicating that the mutant cure may possibly be only temporary. Following the end credits, Dr. Moira MacTaggert checks on a comatose patient who greets her with Xavier's voice. Startled, she replies, "Charles?" Cast *Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier *Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey/Phoenix **Haley Ramm as Young Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Rebecca Romijn as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde *Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy / Beast *Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro *Vinnie Jones as Cain Marko / Juggernaut *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Daniel Cudmore as Piotr "Peter" Rasputin/Colossus *Dania Ramirez as Callisto *Omahyra Mota as Arclight *Ken Leung as Kid Omega *Mei Melançon as Psylocke *Eric Dane as Jamie Madrox / Multiple Man *Ben Foster as Warren Worthington III / Angel **Cayden Boyd as Young Warren Worthington III *Michael Murphy as Warren Worthington II *Cameron Bright as Jimmy / Leech *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dr. Kavita Rao *Josef Sommer as The President *Bill Duke as Bolivar Trask *Olivia Williams as Moira MacTaggert Cameo *Glob Herman *Anole *Spike *Phat *Jubilee *Siryn *Artie Maddicks *Flea *Jones *Stepford Cuckoos 3 Category:X-Men: The Last Stand